Something Unexpected
by Lexvan
Summary: During a Summer day, after a little mishap, Cornelia Hale and Angelo Vanders discover something unexpected about each other. Those of you who have read my stories know who Angelo is. So enjoy the story.


_**Something Unexpected**_

_**By: Lexvan**_

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I also don't own the WWE.**

It was a nice Summer day in the city of Heatherfield. Some families were in the park having picnics, while others were at their home having Bar-B-Q's. Elsewhere, teen couples were walking around holding hands going to the movies or going to the mall. But this story isn't about them. It's about two people who don't have much in common.

Or so they thought.

First there's Cornelia Hale. A 15 year old blond haired, blue eyed teenage girl, who lives in an luxury apartment, in Heatherfield. But she isn t an ordinary girl. She has the power to control the earth and plants. She along with her friends; Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook and Hay Lin are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. They even have their own group a name.

W.I.T.C.H.

It's the first letters, of their first names. Now some would say that Cornelia is a bit self absorbed. Maybe a bit stuck up, somewhat materialistic, cares a lot about her looks and fashion, and makes sarcastic remarks at times. She also can be a bit overconfident and thinks that she can do just about anything by herself. But her true friends know that deep down she's a considerate person who can be very romantic. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. She is also very firm and stubborn sometimes. All and all she's normally friendly.

Next we have Angelo Vanders, who was one of Will's best friends, from Fadden Hills. He had moved to Heatherfield two months after the Guardians defeated Cedric. He's a 16 year old African-American boy with brown eyes, and black hair in dreads. He's can be kind, caring, funny, a bit cocky sometimes. A bit of a joker. But he knows when to be serious. He knows martial arts, and can use certain weapons. His parents died when he was young. He lives with his Uncle John above his dojo, that is across from the Silver Dragon restaurant, in which Hay Lin lives above. And is the grandson of Joe and Kadma Vanders, who is a former Guardian.

Our story begins with Angelo, as he is washing his navy blue SUV dressed in a pair of blue sweatpants, white tank-top and blue flip-flops. It's the only thing he can do seeing as he is now single. Three months ago, he and Irma had broken up. The reason being she had decided to wait in line overnight for tickets to a Karmilla concert that was going to be in town instead of having dinner together. Funny thing was, Angelo had gotten tickets to the concert on-line, for her, knowing she was her favorite rock star. After a huge argument, they broke up. Angelo then sold the tickets and called it a day. Now he's enjoying the day washing his ride.

"And now to rinse you off.", Angelo said as he picked up the hose to his home and started to hose off his SUV.

Now on the same street was Cornelia who was walking to the Silver Dragon to get a bit to eat and say hi to Hay Lin. She decided to wear a white sun dress with white short heel shoes and a white wide sun hat with a baby blue ribbon wrapped around the top of the hat. She was in a pretty good mood seeing as five months ago she and Caleb had broken up. He said it was because they were to different for each other. Among other things. She was hurt at first, but got over it in time.

'What a wonderful day.', Cornelia thought to herself.

She then spotted Angelo, with his back turned hosing own his ride.

'Is that Angelo?', she thought to herself. 'It is him!'

She looked over at the Silver Dragon and then back at Angelo.

'Hmmmm.', she thought to herself as a sly smile played on her face. 'I can give him a quite scare and go over to the Silver Dragon afterwards.'

So, walking towards him, Cornelia was getting closer to Angelo. Meanwhile Angelo was just about finished washing his ride, when he saw someones shadow creep up on him.

'Nice try Will!', he thought to himself as he turned around quickly.

"Oh, oh!", Cornelia said softly/

"Take this!", Angelo said as he fired the water from the hose.

Angelo then heard a familiar scream.

"What the...?", Angelo questioned as he turned off the hose. "Cornelia?"

"Why you... you... you...!", she began to say getting angry.

"I'm so sorry, Corne...", Angelo began to say before turning away from here.

"Why aren't you looking at me?", Cornelia asked getting madder.

"Um... I can see more than your dress.", Angelo answered.

Cornelia looked down at herself and gasped at what Angelo was talking about. Her dress was so wet, that you could see through it! She then covered herself as best she could while glaring at Angelo.

"This is your fault!", she yelled.

"I'm so sorry.", Angelo said. "Just come into my place and I'll give you something to wear, while your clothes dry."

"F-f-f-fine!", Cornelia said a she began to shiver from the cool air that hit her wet clothes.

Once inside, Angelo showed her to the bathroom and went and got something for her to wear. A few minutes later, he came back with a white robe, dark blue sweat pants, and a orange John Cena t-shirt. He then knocked on the door. Cornelia opened the door a little and poked her head out.

"You have a choice, between a robe or my sweats and John Cena t-shirt.", Angelo said holding up the clothes.

Cornelia quickly grabbed the sweats and t-shirt, and closed the door.

"You do know that all my clothes need to be dried.", Cornelia said through the door. "And I mean ALL that I have on. Well, not my hat."

"Yeah, I know.", Angelo replied. "Don't worry about it."

Cornelia quickly put the clothes on and exited the bathroom. Angelo then showed her where the dryer was so she could put her clothes in it. She then went into the living room, where Angelo is on the couch watching TV. She calmly sits next to him with a slight scowl on her face and punches him in the arm.

"I deserve that.", Angelo said with a small smile.

She punches him in the arm again.

"I deserve that too.", he said.

She then turns to look at him to se him flashing her a cheesy smile, making her giggle a little.

"I'm still mad at you!", she said grinning. "Why did you soak me anyway?"

"Cause when I saw your shadow creeping up on me, I thought you were Will wearing a wig, about to hit me with a water balloon.", Angelo replied.

"Are you two still doing that water war?", Cornelia asked.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Last time she got me, she tricked me by wearing a wig that was just like your hair in the park. So I went up to her, thinking it was you to say hi. But once I was close enough, she hits me with a water balloon!"

"I guess that makes sense.", Cornelia said.

"Right now, we're dead even.", Angelo said. "Sorry you caught up in all this."

"Forget about it.", Cornelia said waving her hand. "No harm done."

"Where were you heading to anyway?", Angelo asked.

"Over to the Silver Dragon.", Cornelia replied. "After I scared you a little."

"Oh! So you were gonna try and scare me?", Angelo said with a smirk. "Well you got what you deserved then."

"Sorry.", Cornelia said with an innocent look.

"Yeah well, maybe it's best that you didn't go to the Dragon.", Angelo said.

"Why not?"

"Because, Caleb is working there today."

"Oh.", she said looking down.

"Still thinking about him?", Angelo asked.

"No, but being around him isn't easy."

"I felt the same way when me and Irma broke up.", Angelo replied. "I got over her, but for a while, I didn't want to be around her a lot. We're cool now, but back then it was different."

"That's how I feel with Caleb.", Cornelia said.

"You know what?", Angelo said. "Let's not mention him while you're here."

"Deal.", she said as they shook on it. "So, what do you want to do?"

"You can watch some TV.", Angelo said as he grabbed his labtop. "I'm going to check something out online."

At first, Cornelia was watching TV. Then she took a peak at what Angelo was checking out. She saw that he was on .

"I didn't know you watched wrestling.", Cornelia said.

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said. "Wait! Do you watch wrestling?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said.

"Get out!", Angelo said. "You, Cornelia Hale, watch wrestling?"

"Uh-huh.", Cornelia answered.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "Name the six guys that will join John Cena to fight The Nexus at Summer Slam."

"Edge, John Morrison, R-Truth, The Great Khali, Chris Jericho, and Bret "The Hitman" Hart!", Cornelia said proudly.

"I... I... I got nothing.", Angelo said. "I can't believe you watch wrestling!"

"So, you watching Summer Slam?", Cornelia asked.

"Oh, heck yeah!", Angelo said. "Are you?"

"I wish.", Cornelia said as she leaned back on the couch. "My parent won't let me."

"Why not?"

"They don't feel like paying for something like that seeing as I'll find out who won what the next night.", Cornelia complained.

"Well, you wanna come over here and watch it with me?", Angelo asked.

"Really?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Granted, some of the guys, along with Irma will be here."

"Define guys.", Cornelia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry.", Angelo said. "Caleb won't be here. It'll be me, you, Matt, Nigel, Eric, Martin, Peter, and Irma. Caleb isn't a big fan of wrestling."

"Okay. I'll come.", Cornelia said. "Do I have to bring anything?"

"Chips and soda for yourself.", Angelo said. "And a few bucks to put towards pizza."

"That I can do.", Cornelia said. "I can't believe that I'm going to watch a pay-per-view!"

"Is it that important to you?"

"Kinda.", Cornelia replied. "You see, most people think of me as a girl who wouldn't watch that kind of stuff. But I love wrestling! It's like a soap opera with fights!"

"Now you're talking.", Angelo said. "Had I known this about you a few months ago, I'd of asked you out! I mean I wanted to ask you out to the dance, two months ago, but I didn't think you would say yes."

"R-really?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "But on the day I was gonna asked you, I overheard you telling Will that you didn't want to to get with anybody at the time."

*WHACK!*

"Ow!", Angelo yelled rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"For being dumb!", Cornelia said s she started poking Angelo in the chest. "When I girl says that sometimes, she really wants a guy to ask her out!"

"So, you wanted somebody to ask you out?"

"Well, yes. Somewhat."

"You women can be confusing sometimes.", Angelo replied rubbing his head. "The way you're talking, I should just tell you how I feel about you."

"Say what now?", Cornelia questioned as she looked at Angelo with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing.", Angelo said looking around the room. "Nothing at all."

"Oh no you don't!", Cornelia said as she somehow got him in a headlock. "Talk!"

"Okay! Okay!", Angelo said. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"That's better.", Cornelia said as she released him.

"When did you get so rough?", Angelo asked rubbing his head.

"I hang with Irma and Will.", Cornelia said. "Now talk!"

"Alright, alright.", Angelo said. "For a while now, I've had a thing for you. It's just that I didn't think I had a chance with you, because of your... status."

Cornelia then moved closer to Angelo, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him! Needless to say that he was shocked by her actions, but returned the kiss. After that she looked him in his eyes and...

"You thought wrong stupid.", she said with a smile.

"I guess so.", Angelo said as they kissed.

Angelo then thought about something.

"So, wait.", Angelo said. "Did you have a thing for me?"

"What do you think?", Cornelia asked. "And before you ask me why I didn't do anything about it, I didn't because you were still getting over your break-up with Irma."

"Understandable.", Angelo said.

"But now things are different."

"Yes they are.", Angelo said before they kissed while falling back on the couch.

An hour later, Cornelia was back in her dress, and being lead out the door by Angelo.

"So...", Angelo said. "You wanna do something tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?", Cornelia asked.

"Dinner and a movie?", Angelo suggested. "Granted, dinner will be at a fast food place. Your pick."

"I can deal with that.", Cornelia said with a smile. "What time should I be ready?"

"How about 5:30.", Angelo said.

"5:30 it is.", Cornelia said as she stepped closer to him. "But until then..."

They were about to kiss when...

*SPLASH!*

*SPLASH!*

Angelo was hit by two water balloons, in which the water splashed on Cornelia as well!

"Gotcha!", Will laughed.

Will then saw that Cornelia was also wet from her water balloons.

"Oh my gosh!", Will said in surprise. "Cornelia, I'm so sorry!"

At first, Cornelia was a bit upset, but then a small smile came to her face.

"That's okay.", Cornelia said.

"It is?", Will questioned.

"It is?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes. It is.", Cornelia looked at Angelo with a wink.

"Oh. Oh!", Angelo said getting what she meant. "Don't sweat it, Will. I got something for Cornelia to wear while her clothes dry."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she went back into Angelo's place. "See you later, Will."

"Um... yeah. Sure.", Will said feeling a bit confused as she walked off. "Did I miss something there?"

Five minutes later, Cornelia was back in the clothes Angelo offered her before and had her clothes in the dryer, drying, while she was laying on the couch with Angelo, watching TV.

"So, what do you want to now?", Angelo asked as he stroked Cornelia's hair.

"We could just stay here for awhile.", Cornelia said as she curled up closer to Angelo, who held her close.

They then shared a kiss not even caring about what was on TV, as they were enjoying each others compamy. While enjoying all this, they both thought one thing.

'All of this was something unexpected.'

**A/N: Well, I hope you like my story. It just came to me. Don't ask me why I made Cornelia a wrestling fan. I just thought t it would be funny if she was one. Not to mention having her put Angelo in a headlock. I might do a sequel story to this, as well as a few more one-shots with Angelo in different situations. I may do some based off some of the stories I already written. Who knows.**

**Please review.**


End file.
